Life with The Popstar Preview
by Pretty Sailor Princess
Summary: Sarah Summers just wants the chance to be a normal teenage girl, however her life is anything but normal. Being famous has it's price, even more so when Sarah decides to attend a normal high school. What happens when she still follows her passion for music in school, but finds love along the way? Specifically the one and only Derek Venturi.


**_Hello everyone! It's Goddess O.T Moon here! I just wanted to give you a preview of my new story, don't worry I'm still working on Teen Wolf but I had to rewrite the chapter since it's extra long. I want all my chapters long, but still be able to grab my readers attention. Onto another note, I've been reading lots of 'Life with Derek' fanfiction and I have to say I love Derek. Don't get me wrong I'm a total Dasey shipper, but I like including my own OC in these stories to get a different spin in that universe. This one-shot is a preview for "Life with The Popstar" let me know if I should change the title, or if I should turn it into a story. If you have your own suggestion I don't mind hearing them. Private inbox them to me if your uncomfortable commenting them on the review section._**

 ** _Main Cast:_**

 ** _Michael Seater as Derek Venturi_**

 ** _Dianna Agron as Sarah Summers_**

 ** _Ashley Leggat as Casey McDonald_**

 ** _Jordan Todosey as Lizzie McDonald_**

 ** _Daniel Magder as Edwin Venturi_**

 ** _Ariel Waller as Marti "Smarti" Venturi_**

 ** _Joy Tanner as Nora McDonald-Venturi_**

 ** _John Ralstone as George Venturi_**

 ** _Other Cast Members have yet to be decided and determined._**

* * *

"Today is the day.." I kept murmuring to myself, until it became a mantra. "Today is the day when you go to high school as a normal girl like every other teenager.. not as a famous person." I inspected my appearance from my vanity, as I brush my long dark tresses, big brown eyes staring right back at me. My stomach began to coil in tight nerves, signaling my nervousness. It was normal to be scared of high school, right? My eyes flicker to my clock, the number glowing red as it read '7:46 AM' "It's almost time.." I mumbled to myself, once I got up from my seat. I straightened my clothing which was just a plain navy blue floral print dress with white sandals. Before I went to bed last night I made sure to paint my nails and toe nails a blush pink, at least I managed to remember to do that. My dark hair was left down in soft waves that ended at my lower back. 'Maybe I should get a trim..?' I thought about it for a second, and doesn't I'd rather not. I love my hair long, even if it took longer to deal with.

"Sarah!" Mom called from downstairs.

Instantly I perked up. "Yeah mom?"

"Are you almost ready? We need to get going soon, if you want to be on time for your first day." She raised a good point.

"I-I uh.. I'm almost done! Be down in a sec!" I cursed myself for my slight stutter, I didn't want to worry my parents further even if I was a nervous wreck. It was my decision to come here, to be a normal teenager for once, so why was I starting to regret it? Checking my appearance one more time, I applied a light coat of hot pink lip gloss. 'Mint flavored' I noted. Reaching over, I put on my black leather jacket and made a grab for my plain book bag. I didn't want to over sell it by carrying around a designer purse to school. I already had a feeling some of the girls there would be less then welcoming. No need to draw even more attention to myself. 'Like your fame is not going to give you away..'

Hurrying down stairs, I was met with my anxiousness mother who was pacing back and forth in front of the door way. "M-mom..?" I hesitated slightly.

My mom still looked stunning at age 39, with long brown hair and piercing brown eyes, my dad always did say I looked like an exact replica of my mother. I even had her fiery temper to match.

"Sarah.." She cleared her throat suddenly. "Are you ready?"

'By ready, do you mean internally freaking out and wanting to crawl under a rock? Then I'm definitely ready.' "I'm ready." I confirmed with a nod, even I was surprised at the strength of my unwavering voice.

The weariness on my features didn't ease though, causing her eyebrows to creases. "Then we better get going." Mom said before grabbing her car keys. I followed her out and into the large Jeep in our drive way.

"Not conspicuous at all mom." I noted with sarcasm.

Mom rolled her eyes, as she backed out of driveway. "Oh stop, it's not like the paparazzi are going to follow us to your new school. We're in Canada for goodness sakes!"

"Just because we're in Canada doesn't mean anything mom, wherever we go there's always going to be at least one person that will recognizes me from first glance." I responded coolly.

She gave a quiet sigh. "Then why come here? You could have continue homeschooling."

"Because mom I-I.." Shakily running my hands through my long tresses, I give a sigh of my own. "I want to be a normal teenage girl, I love you and dad but I'm tired of not having anyone else to talk to that's my age. I'm tired of the touring, of the tabloids, of my career.. I just want a break to be normal. I want to meet new people, make friends, and maybe actually try liking a guy.."

It was silent in the car after my sudden outburst. I didn't mean to pile on more things on my mom shoulders but she needed to know why I need this, why I need a break from being Sarah, the role model young girls look up to, I just wanted to be Sarah.. The girl who wrote songs late at night for fun and didn't have to worry about concerts or remembering dance routines. I need to remember how I was before everything, before the money and the fame.

"I'm sorry." Her voice brought me out of my musings, I faced her in my seat.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, if you're father and I had realized you were this stressed out we wouldn't have been so difficult with this change of scenery.." My mom's words sounded choked. 'Oh no! She's going to cry.'

"Mom you didn't know, it's fine. There was a reason I kept it from you and dad." I paused. "To not worry you guys. It's in the past anyways, we just have to look at the present and wait for the future." I must've said the right thing to earn the beaming smile that now appeared on my mother's face.

The car stopped. "We're here." She said under her breath, but I heard her perfectly fine.

I wanted to say 'I know' but I was at a lost for words. I inhaled a sharp intake of breath once I took in the scenery of the school, I could already see kids start heading inside. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, and I'm pretty sure mom could hear it.

"We can still back out of this, if this isn't what you want." Mom added hastily, ready to put the Jeep in gear.

"No, no.. I-I'm fine. This is what I want." 'Right..?' I can't worry about the nervous voice in my head right now, this is something I have to do. "I'll see you at home." I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving the car. Trying to to ignore the hammering in my chest, I take slow steps to the school, until I heard the familiar voice of my mother shout "Have a good day at school!" Turning around, I give her a weak smile before carrying on. "Okay, I can do this, I can totally do this." I repeated to myself just like this morning, once I entered the school it was as if time had slowed down. Every where I looked there was loud chatter, whether it was about boys or girls, or the hockey team and the celebrity joining their school. 'I guess the school couldn't even keep it under wraps.' At least they didn't know who it was. Suddenly I was regretting my idea of trying the normal high school scene, but for now my main goal was trying to find the principle office. Pushing a bit of my hair to cover my face, I continued my search for the main office. I was becoming increasingly irritated and just plain embarrassed at my fail to act casual. A gust of air blew past my lips, when I realized I was hopeless.

In my line of vision, I saw a girl stop in her tracks as she looked at me. My eyes widened in alert and I continued a fast pace down the hall, I really didn't need this now. However the girl didn't seem to give up because soon enough she was trailing behind me which was pretty surprising since I was walking pretty fast.

"Hold on! Wait a second!" She shouted at me, and I tired to ignore. "Please!"

Now her shouting was causing people to look out way and I didn't want to draw any more needed attention. Trying to push aside the feeling of dread, I turned back to give the shrieking girl a smile. "H-hello." I greeted her with a slight stutter.

The girl was beautiful, she had long chestnut brown hair and these beautiful blue eyes. Glancing down I noticed she dressed modestly but even those clothes couldn't hide her physic. 'She clearly has a body of a dancer.' I noted. The girl's eyes widened comically, when I faced her fully. Before I knew it she dropped her books and began squealing. "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Omygosh!" I immediately began panicking. People were beginning to look our way to see what was all the commotion about. "I can't believe it's you! You're so beautiful! I mean, I thought it was you when I first saw you but I didn't believe it! But it was kind of suspicious how you ran off like that and-" I cut off her rambling, by cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shh! Please!" My request stilled the girl's excitement. "Yes it's me, Sarah Summers, but please the last thing I need right now is a fan screaming over seeing me." Her eyes flickered with a brief flash of hurt, and instantly regretted the fan comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings. I just want to be normal for a few more minutes before everyone in this school knows who I am, okay?" She brightens immediately at my reasoning. "So, when I remove my hand from your mouth, will you promise me you won't scream?" She nods quickly. Slowly, I take my hand away from her mouth, I notice a kind smile play on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt out who you were." At least the girl was nice enough to apologize, I smile back at her.

"It's honestly okay, I'm sorry if I came off rude. I didn't mean to, and I'm normally am not like that. Starting a real school for the first time has put me on edge." I say honestly.

"Right, you were homeschooled before." The girl informed, she turned red quickly when I quirked an eyebrow at her, offering me a guilty smile. "What? I may or may not be a prestige member of your fan club."

A giggle escaped my lips, despite myself. "Well, it's an honor to meet a loyal fan." I said, but I soon became quickly worried when I thought she was going to faint. "Hey.. are you alright there?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes!" I was afraid if she continued nodding like that, she'd break her neck. "I'm Casey." The mystery girl introduced herself.

I beamed at her friendliness. "It's nice to meet you Casey, now I was wondering if you could help me with something-"

"Of course! I would do anything for you!" Casey cut me off with an eager smile.

"Case, I'm just Sarah. No need to act like I'm the center of the universe." I joked, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

Shocking, I received an un-ladylike snort. "Nope, that's Derek's job."

"Derek..?" I questioned, a bit confused.

"Just my annoying egotistical step-brother." Casey waved off the subject. "Anywho, what exactly do you need help with?"

Now we're back on track. "Um..do you know where the principle's office is? I'm supposed to go there since I'm a special case." I barely withheld an eye roll. 'I don't need an escort to class..'

"Sure, if you want I can walk you to it, since Emily isn't here yet." Casey offered. I didn't know who Emily was, but I simply nodded at her friendly offer and followed her to the office. Hopefully me and Casey could become friends, once she got over the starstrucked phase. That brought an instant warmth to my heart. As we began walking, we were getting stares, then the whispers began to start. 'This is the part where normalcy ends.' A heavy sigh escapes when we reach the office. "Thanks for helping me Casey, hopefully I'll see you in one of my classes."

"And at lunch?" She inquired.

Smiling at her, I nodded. "Of course." I don't know what came over me since I have been shy since I entered school, but I hugged the blue eyed girl tightly. I was shocked that she hugged me back just as tight. "Good luck." Casey whispered in my ear before making her way to class. Hugging a stranger was never on my to-do list, but I had a feeling me and Casey we're going to be good friends. Just a gut feeling. Entering the principles office, I try to push aside my anxiousness. I swallow a lump in my throat when I come face to face with the principle, who's wearing a large smile which I know is an attempt to ease my nerves. 'And it's actually working..'

"Miss Summers, it's a pleasure to meet you." He greets me. "You have to excuse me, but I've never met a celebrity before, you can say I'm rather starstrucked at the moment. My kids just love you."

"Thank you." I smiled at his compliment. Hearing things like that always did make me feel proud of my work, and how all my fans do appreciate it. "Sir, if I may speak freely.. I do hope you treat me like every other student."

"Of course, I expect all the teachers here at Thompson High to treat you just as they would treat the rest of the student body. So don't expect any special treatment." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh. "Thank you Principle Lassiter, I didn't think you'd be so easy going."

"Usually I'm not, but in this case I am. Just make sure you'll be the best student you can be." Principle Lassiter encouraged.

"I'll try my best."

"Good, now I'll need to hand you your class schedule. Let me know if there are any changes to be made and if there are any kids who bother you, you can come to me or any of the school's faculty members." He said, giving me a paper that listed all my classes. I read my newly formed curriculum, nodding in agreement.

"Everything seems to look good Principle Lassiter, and I will." 'Let's hope nobody gives us trouble.' I couldn't help but agree with the voice in my head. Gathering my things, I get up from my chair and head to the door to go to my first class.

"Oh and Miss Summers?" Principle Lassiter called at me.

I turn to look at him. "Yes sir?"

"Steer clear of Derek Venturi, you seem like a very nice girl." He said before reaching for the school's phone. "That'll be all."

I left Principle Lassiter's office confused. 'What did he mean by steer clear of Derek Venturi? Is that the same guy Casey was talking about? Her step-brother? Why am I even worried about this, I don't even know the guy!' I shook myself out of my musings before I thought more about the subject. Looking at the paper, I carry on to my class. Hesitantly raising my hand to knock on the closed door, I inhale a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly.

My name is Sarah Summers, I am 16 and a half years old. I am your normal teenage girl.. Well as normal as you can get for me. I've been homeschooled my whole life because of my career. For the past two years I've been writing songs, singing at concerts for millions and millions of people. I decided to move to Canada for a chance at being a normal teenager, I'm scared, I'm nervous but most of all excited. For the past two years I was known as Sarah Summers the pop princess, right now I am known as Sarah Summers the high school student. With that last thought in mind, I was fueled with confidence. Opening the door to the class room, I walked with grace with my head held high. Eliciting loud gasps from my new classmates, soon the entire class erupts with screams. I flash my new teacher a guilty look, for his tired expression.

Standing in the middle of the class, I nervously look down at my feet. I heard the loud squeals from my excited classmates. "OHMYGOSH! THE NEW STUDENT IS SARAH SUMMERS! I TOTALLY CALLED IT!" One girl shouted. "SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Okay I chuckled at that one. "She's so fucking hot.. and that body.." My nose wrinkled in disgust at the boy's crude comment, apparently his friends agreed. 'Ew, gross.'

I covered my ears at the loud commotion, I didn't mean to cause this big of a riot. Soon enough Principle Lassiter came barging into class, looking at his students with an horrified expression. "QUIET!" No one listened, I looked at the Principle alarmed when I saw his face turn purple in anger. "I SAID QUIET OR ALL OF YOU WILL RECEIVE DETENTION!" Now that did the trick.

"I expected better behavior from my students, but I guess I set the bar too high." 'Ouch.' I internally wince. "Now that everybody is finally quiet, Miss Summer can introduce herself."

"Oh." I dubiously say. "H-hi.. I guess everyone already knows me. So I'll keep it short, Hi everyone, I'm Sarah Summers."

"Hi Sarah." The class chorused together, which spooked me a little.

"Right, well are there any questions you guys have for Miss Summers?" I can tell Principle Lassiter regretted the question when all hands shot up in the classroom.

"Oh boy.." I squeaked.

My eyes scanned my newly formed classmates, I was pleased when I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. 'Casey.' I immediately smile at her, which certainly brightens her up to give me a smile of her own.

"Let's just get this over with." Lassiter grumbled. The principle picked a blonde haired girl who wore too much make up. 'I swear if she added more, she'd look like an orange.' "You there."

"Hi, my name is Jessica and I'm such a huge fan of your music, especially your dance moves." This Jessica girl was smiling at me a little bit too sweetly for my taste. "Is there any way your thinking of joining the dance team?"

"I honestly don't know if I'm planning to join any after school activity." I answered. From her angry reaction, that probably wasn't the answer she was looking for. 'Oh well, you can't please everyone.' Sadly, that was true. "Next question."

I pointed to a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he actually seemed genuinely friendly. "Hello, my name is Sam. I-I uh.." I saw a small blush form on his cheek, but I simply smile at him for encouragement. "Why did you come to our school!" He blurted out when one of his friends clapped him on the back.

"That's actually a good question." And it really was, I tried to ignore the embarrassed blush on my cheeks. "I wanted to take a break from touring and actually do something normal with my life. I mean sure the rock star life is exciting but it can become a bit tiring after a while.." I answered honestly, Sam must've accepted the answer because he gave me a goofy smile. Which I returned heartedly.

I wasn't sure if I was so comfortable answering all these questions, but it was better to dissipate any rumors that were about to be formed about me. One question had me blatantly laughing, when one girl asked me if I was dating Jesse McCartney. I've met the guy, and sure he's really handsome, but he's too old for me. Unfortunately a part of me will always dedicate his song beautiful soul to myself.

The bell was about to ring, but there was one last hand. I glanced over to find a very handsome boy with messy reddish brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and a sexy smirk that managed to send strange chills down my spine. I bit my bottom lip, to cope with these strange feelings. I mean this is what an attraction feels like right..? "U-um you?" I pointed at him, wincing at my wavering voice.

"Derek Venturi." He stated, that sexy smirk never leaving his face. Now this piqued my interest, this was the famous Derek Principle Lassiter was warning me about. I also bet it's the same Derek, Casey was talking about.

"Okay, Derek." I tested his name on my lips, it rolled easily off my tongue. Me saying his name must've done something to him, because his eyes darkened slightly, but he managed to give me a charming smile that showed his whitened teeth. I was severely caught off guard by this, and the butterflies in my stomach was evidence on how this one boy was clearly affecting me. I remembered he had a question. "Your question?" I reminded him.

"Oh right." Derek shrugged, leaning back against his chair. "Are you single?"

My eyes widened at his blunt question, the blush on my cheeks becoming more vivid. The class seemed interested as well at the personal question, I curse my innocence. "Y-yes I'm single."

This made his smile broadened. "Do you want to go out with me?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. 'That was certainly fast.' From the glares I'm getting from girls, it was obvious he's was bit of a player, especially if from what Principle Lassiter said was true before I left his office. Derek obviously was used to getting what he wants. At least that's what I assume. "You already asked your question." I replied with a smirk of my own.

My answer wiped that charming smile right off his face, even some girls looked disbelieving at me. I guess he wasn't used to rejection. Even if Derek was handsome in a bad-boy type of way, I wasn't going to go out on my first date with a complete stranger. I'm already a nervous wreck when it comes to making friends, it amazes me how I can preform so easily at concerts with millions of fans.

Thankfully the odds seemed to be in my favor when I hear the bell ring, instantly I made a dash for the door before anyone can stop me. It was bad enough I crushing on a complete total stranger who thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread! 'Wait crush..?'

'Just what exactly did I get myself into?'

To be continued..


End file.
